Kaasan and Musume
by Joliet E. Bunyao
Summary: Tsunade realizes Sakura is still broken about how Sasuke left Konoha, and has a serious conversation with her. One shot.


**Kaa-san and Musume **

**Author Note: Hello people! This is another one shot of mine. I'm slowly doing one shots here and there just to get back into writing mode. I have a multi chapter story I am currently working on, titled ****Sakura's World****, so if you would like to check that out, feel free to do so by clicking on my profile. **

**Thank you, and enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

"Is there anything else you need, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade shook her head. Tsunade didn't make Sakura work hard today, and she let Shizune have the day off.

Sakura was still broken after she tried stopping Sasuke from leaving Konoha. Sakura was the only one who had told her what happened, besides Naruto and Kakashi.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura. She knew it wasn't just a silly little girl crush. Sakura loves Sasuke. Nothing more than that. Even though Sakura was thirteen, Tsunade didn't judge her. Love has no age limit. Her and Dan met when they were teenagers too.

"Are you sure, Tsunade-sama? I feel like I haven't really done anything all day, aside from sorting your scrolls…" Sakura said.

Tsunade noticed Sakura's appearance. She knew she hadn't been sleeping very well, and even though it has only been a few weeks since Sasuke left, Tsunade knew Sakura probably wasn't eating. Sakura looked pale, and her once sparkling jade eyes looked dim.

"Sakura. Help Naruto bring Sasuke back to Konoha." Tsunade mentioned in a stern voice.

Sakura was surprised. Tsunade never talked about Sasuke unless Sakura brought the subject up—which was_ never._

Sakura's chest ached. She could feel her eyes water, but she refused to let them fall.

"I..don't know if I can." Sakura spoke in a low tone.

Tsunade sighed. Tsunade cared about Sakura a lot, and she hated seeing Sakura in such an emotional state.

"Sakura. This isn't me speaking as the Hokage. This is me speaking as a mother. I know you can do it. I know you're still training, but you will get stronger, and smarter. There will always be a time where you'll think you're worthless, and can't do anything right. However, I have a lot of faith in you, Sakura. I really do." Tsunade wasn't joking around. She believes Sakura can do it. She always did.

"I…can? Everyone says—

"EVERYONE SAYS THAT YOU'RE WEAK? SCREW WHAT THEY SAY, SAKURA. DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU'RE WEAK. YOU ARE NOT." Tsunade interrupted.

The reason why Tsunade yelled at Sakura was because, well, she cared about her. Ever since Sakura's parents died, Tsunade took Sakura under her wing.

At this point, Sakura let her tears fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura felt even worse. Tsunade was right. She let the others get to her.

Tsunade sighed again.

"Look, Sakura. Don't apologize, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't like the fact that you listen to what other people say about you. Sure, people say you don't have any special abilities, but that doesn't make you any less of a shinobi…Is that what you're worried about? I'm still training you, and I will be teaching you more advanced techniques later on."

Sakura shook her head.

"It's not all about abilities and techniques to me…it's about me thinking that I'm actually worth something. Capable of being strong."

"Sakura, I consider you equal to Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what? Never. I'm not even close to how strong Sasuke and Naruto are." Sakura frowned, tears still streaming down her face.

"You're wrong. You're equal to both of them. Now wipe those tears, Sakura. You have much to learn, but, I know that you'll be fine. You fail to see how strong you are, but in time, you'll realize it. I promise." Tsunade spoke gently.

Sakura did what she was told. She wiped her tears with her hands, and held her head up.

Tsunade smiled.

Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks for believing in me…kaa-san."

Tsunade didn't mind when Sakura called her mother. She never did. In fact, she actually liked it better than Hokage-sama, or Tsunade-sama.

"I will always believe in you...musume."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Tsunade and Sakura are one of my favorites from Naruto, hands down. I really love them, and this thought came to my head.<strong>

**Kaa-san = Mother**

**Musume = Daughter**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
